magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Duels: Eldritch Moon
Eldritch Moon is the fifth expansion card set for Magic Duels and the second set in the Shadows over Innistrad block. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): July 22, 2016 Magic Online Release: August 1, 2016Announcing Eldritch Moon at wizards.com Please note that the dates above are NOT the release dates in Magic Duels! Magic Duels Release: * iOS: July 20, 2016 * Steam: July 20, 2016 * Xbox One: July 20, 2016 Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. Themes & Mechanics With Eldritch Moon these mechanics were introduced to Magic Duels:Eldritch Moon Mechanics at wizards.com *'Meld' Exile two cards and meld them into one. Click here to read more about it. *'Emerge' An alternative mana cost reduced by the CMC of a creature you sacrifice. Click here to read more about it. *'Escalate' Pay an additional mana cost for multiple modes. Click here to read more about it. Developer Insights Watch Drew Nolosco, Chris Peeler and Mel Li announcing upcoming changes with the Eldritch Moon update: Notable Changes:Magic Duels Twitter, July 11 #Card Swaps ## swapped with Angelic Destiny. ## swapped with Ainok Guide. Preview_Angelic_Destiny.jpg Preview_Ainok_Guide.png The full patch notes were posted on July 18:Magic Duels Patch Notes, July 18 #Fixed Issues ##Fixed crash that would occur when the user sacrificed a Clue token. ##Fixed issue with UI for Daily Quest text values. ##Fixed issue wherein a user pauses the timer in a multiplayer match and then concedes the duel. ##Fixed issue with priority not being held when the only cards and abilities a player can play are instant-speed. ##Priority now being held for instants fixes issue with Coal Stoker's floating mana disappearing before the user is able to play an instant. ##Fixed crash issue when attacking with an awakened land card that is enchanted by . ##Fixed issue with ""Tap target creature"" ability. ##Fixed crash issue with the profile becoming desynced from Battle Mode when a player was going through the first-time user experience. ##Fixed issue with creatures transforming into planeswalkers not triggering . ##Fixed issue with that would allow the player to deal 5 damage to all creatures when the user chooses to not use its ability from the graveyard. ##Fixed issue where playing would allow the user to choose a sorcery but not an instant. ##Fixed issue with the creature exiled by not returning to the battlefield when Lunarch Inquisitors leaves the battlefield. ##Fixed issue where ability could be activated at instant speed. ##Fixed issue where does not change its power/toughness to equal the other creature's power and toughness if those values have been changed by other spells or abilities when Eldrazi Mimic's ability resolves. ##Fixed issues wherein a user equips onto a creature and during the attack phase uses the card's ability to give the equipped creature a +2/+2 bonus. ##Fixed issue preventing the ability on emblem from being activated on when Gideon is a creature. ##Fixed issue with being unable to target a planeswalker. ##Fixed issue with lowering the minimum cost of to only one colored mana instead of two. ## no longer auto-resolves to cause a loop of 1 damage until a player died. ##Transformed double-faced cards are no longer treated as having a converted mana cost of 0. ##Fixed issue with a tapped land's second ability not being activated by right click. ##Fixed issue with no animation being shown when earning coins by playing random Two-Headed Giant matches. ##Fixed issues for when the user disconnects from a ranked duel and wins the duel offline. Now the user sees that they lost a rank immediately when entering the Quests menu. ##Fixed issue where the AI on very rare occasions illegally splits damage between the user and their planeswalker using multi-target damage spells. ##Fixed issue with Ranked Versus messaging for conceding/opponent conceding appearing in Invite Versus matches. ##Matchmaking two local teammate teams will exit gracefully when conceding. When playing against an AI opponent that has replaced a random human opponent, coins are awarded only if the remaining team wins. ##Fixed issue where inviting another player into a Two-Headed Giant match vs random opponents would cause one player to consistently disconnect before the lobby was created. ##Reduced the number of unrecoverable desync issues. #iOS ##iOS: Fixed crash that would occure when the user sacrificed the Clue token produced by . #Xbox ##Xbox Only: If a user is cued in a Two-Headed Giant lobby and is invited to a Versus Battle, they will receive a message saying, "An error occurred while trying to join session. Please try again." The user will be unable to join either game and will need to restart the application. ##While having the title open on Xbox One, if the user goes to purchase a coin bundle from the Xbox Store and then returns to the title, the new coin amount does not update. If the user closes and restarts the title, then the new coin amount will be displayed. If the user makes a purchase in the in-game store, the coin total will update to the correct amount. #Known Issues ##The Local vs Cloud message prompt displays inaccurate information about the user's decks, stating the last-edited deck in the cloud is unknown when the deck name with date and time stamps should be given. New data has been added to the decks, causing this message to trigger even if the decks are exactly the same. ## is highlighted before the user has enough mana to cast it. ##When the game's token limit has been reached (perhaps via emblem), won't copy any spells. ##When enters the battlefield, its triggered ability activates and the player is prompted to target a permanent to sacrifice. There is no confirmation that the player would like to use this ability if the option ""Always Use Optional Abilities"" is turned off; pressing ""Finish"" before selecting a permanent will skip sacrificing a permanent. ##When casting or on a meld creature, there is no prompt to choose the order in which those cards will be placed on top of the library. ##When a player uses on a permanent that cannot fit its original flavor text, the hidden flavor text will be displayed and may result in overlapping text issues. ##During Two-Headed Giant duels, the title can softlock when skipping the attack animation of an unblocked creature. ##In Two-Headed Giant if a teammate plays a card while a user is zoomed on it in their hand, the game will not force the user to zoom out. Clicking anywhere will zoom back out. Storyline Watch Magic's head designer Mark Rosewater talking about Shadows over Innistrad's storyline and upcoming events in Eldritch Moon: Watch what's going on with Emrakul on Innistrad in Eldritch Moon: Watch and learn about Liliana's role in Eldritch Moon: Please notice: The video's content primarily is about the paper card game. Shown cards may not be included in Magic Duels! Confirmed Cards Preview These cards were confirmed previously:Wizards_Chris on magicduels reddit, June 30Magic Duels Twitter, July 04Magic Duels Twitter, July 05Magic Duels Twitter, July 06Magic Duels Twitter, July 07Wizards_Chris on magicduels reddit, July 08Magic Duels Twitter, July 12 EMN preview Thalia, Heretic Cathar.png EMN preview Tamiyo, Field Researcher.png EMN preview Gisa and Geralf.png EMN preview Imprisoned in the Moon.png EMN preview Selfless Spirit.png EMN preview Spell Queller.png EMN preview Mirrorwing Dragon.png EMN preview Collective Defiance.png EMN preview Decimator of the Provinces.png EMN preview Liliana, the Last Hope.png EMN preview Unsubstantiate.png EMN preview Wharf Infiltrator.png EMN preview Whispers of Emrakul.png EMN preview Gisela, the Broken Blade.png EMN preview Bruna, the Fading Light.png EMN preview Brisela, Voice of Nightmares 1.png EMN preview Brisela, Voice of Nightmares 2.png EMN preview Hanweir Battlements.png EMN preview Hanweir Garrison.png EMN preview Hanweir, the Writhing Township.png EMN preview Murder.png The complete cardlist was published on July 13, 2016.Magic Duels facebook, July 13 EMN cardlist 01.jpg EMN cardlist 02.jpg EMN cardlist 03.jpg EMN cardlist 04.jpg EMN cardlist 05.jpg EMN cardlist 06.jpg EMN cardlist 07.jpg EMN cardlist 08.jpg EMN cardlist 09.jpg EMN cardlist 10.jpg Excluded Cards On July 08, 2016 WotC's community manager, Chris Peeler announced that Emrakul, the Promised End won't make it into the game. Emrakul is a cool, splashy card and one of the marquee creatures of the set. Her main ability reads pretty clear on paper, and when you're playing at the table with a friend it's pretty simple to "take control of target opponent." However, this is a very challenging mechanic to implement in the Magic Duels system. Our developers worked hard trying to get the card to function as intended, and we were faced with a hard choice: We could either put Emrakul in Duels and risk it creating card functionality issues in this and future releases, or focus on quality at the cost of a fun new creature. '''The decision wasn't easy, but we ultimately decided to exclude Emrakul as a playable card in Magic Duels.' With how important Emrakul is to the story of Eldritch moon, you'll encounter the Eldrazi titan as a character within the story campaign as well.Wizards_Chris on magicduels reddit, July 08 Preview Screenshots These screenshots of Magic Duels: Eldritch Moon were published on Wizards' Magic Duels homepage on July 19, 2016.Magic Duels Home EMN preview scr01.jpg EMN preview scr02.jpg EMN preview scr03.jpg EMN preview scr04.jpg EMN preview scr05.jpg EMN preview scr06.jpg EMN preview scr07.jpg EMN preview scr08.jpg EMN preview scr09.jpg EMN preview scr10.jpg Trailers Watch Wizards of the Coast's official '''Trailer' for Eldritch Moon: Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Gameplay Trailer for Eldritch Moon: Preview Artwork References Archived Poll In a previous poll we asked you "What is your favorite Mythic Rare in Eldritch Moon?" These were the results: Between August 21, 2016 and January 25, 2017 59 people voted. *'27 votes' *'14 votes' *'5 votes' *'4 votes' *'3 votes' *'2 votes' *'2 votes' *'2 votes' Thank you for your vote!